Battle Mage (Anioah)
|image = Anioah.png |imagewidth = 275 |imagecaption = "Do not be so foolish as to judge a mage's skill by her appearance" |gender = Female |class = Support |current meta = Tank/Bruiser/Mage/Support |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = 6 |physical stat picture = 6 |magical stat picture = 8 |resilience stat picture = 6 |support stat picture = 9 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 9,000 |Rune price (put after the price) = 225 }}"Do not be so foolish as to judge a mage's skill by her appearance."'' As one of Grandmaster Airurasth's most brilliant students, Anioah is not only a powerful mage with unmatched skills in spellcasting, but she can also wield a sword as deftly as any seasoned warrior. As mightly as she is on the battlefield, Anioah is perhaps more known for her unrivaled beauty. But make a remark about her appearance and it could be the last thing you'll ever say... Strategy *MP Regeneration 1 and MP Regeneration 2 work for Anioah as she can use her MP skill and then cast Word of Power: Protection to save her from dying. *Make sure to always have a full MP bar as you will deal more damage whilst also having that extra safety net with Word of Power: Protection. *Anioah dominates the laning phase with Word of Power: Evaporation as she can poke the enemy whilst also meaning they won't have MP so they can't cast skills. *Anioah falls behind in late game due to her damage not being as powerful as it is in early game. *A Fername Blade is a must for Anioah since it raises her damage output and gives an added slow to Word of Power: Evaporation. Of course fernames blade is a must, but after that, focus on increasing defenses as one has to pierce that defenses for both life bar and mana bar to kill her :) *This is the update that battle mage has so longed dreamed for. With very short cooldowns on her skills, you can find just about any use for her. However, make sure you are using your mana shield correctly since her dps is quite low. So you might just run out of mana in the middle of a battle when you need just one more hit. Also, keep an eye for both your health and your mana. Sometimes your so focused on keeping a sufficient amount of that you forget that you have 10% of health left. Skills Word of Power: Evaporation Anioah sacrifices her spirit energy to damage the spirit energy of another. If the attack is successful, the energy is restored Cost: 90/135/180/225 MP Range: 8/8/8/8 meters Damage: 100% of the MP burned (Max 90/125/160/195) + Magical/Physical Attack Cooldown: 14/12/10/8 seconds Additional Effect: The target will be slowed if his or her MP reaches 0 after being hit by the skill. Word of Power: Cleansing Anioah sends out a wave of crushing spirit energy in all directions, damaging everyone in its path Cost: 80/90/100/110 MP Range: 11/11/11/11 meters Damage: 110/160/210/260 + 5% of Anioah's current MP + 55% Magical Attack Cooldown: 14/12/10/8 seconds Word of Power: Protection Cost: 0 MP Cooldown: 12/10/8/6 seconds Passive: Restores 1/2/3/4 MP every second to nearby allies Active: Creates a shield that spends MP to block all incoming Damage for 6 seconds Power Word: Smite Anioah unleashes her fury and slams the ground, damaging all nearby enemies Cost: 150/225/300 MP Damage: 140/200/260 + 20% of Anioah's current MP + 100% Magical Attack, Magical Defense lowered by 20/40/60% for 10 seconds Cooldown: 90/75/65 seconds Movement Speed Reduction: 20% for 10 seconds Base Stats Skins Category:Hero Category:Support